Letting Loose
by foreverlove6238
Summary: As usual, Grell has planned another crazy shenanigan to have fun with his fellow reapers. William ends up discovering that he cannot keep his feeling for Grell hidden any longer and finally lets loose. Lots of fluff and lemon!


William T. Spears X Grell Sutcliff

Warning: Explicit sexual content between men.

William relaxed in his office chair after finishing a particularly long report and breathed a sigh of relief. Things had been quiet in the office today, since it the annual spring party and nearly all of the other shinigami were outside enjoying the nice weather. William sighed, pushing his glasses up on his face. He did not like parties, and he preferred to catch up on his paper work and be able to go home earlier today. William had insisted that there was to be no alcohol since it was occurring during the day and all of the workers would need to return to work later in the day, however he assumed that Ronald would manage to sneak some in anyway. Today, he did not feel like babysitting a bunch of drunken adults at a party, and he chose to leave them to their celebration without interfering. He leaned back and allowed himself to close his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying his small moment of peace and quiet. The sun was shining through the window and he sighed as the heat warmed his body. For a brief moment he wished he could join the others at the party and lounge in the sun. He got up out of his chair and walked to the window, glancing out at the party that was taking place below. The scene he saw made him glad he chose to stay inside. Grell was wearing a red polka dot bikini covered in frilly lace and was dancing on top of a picnic table suggestively, while a group of surrounding shinigami were cheering him on. Ronald was shirtless and in a hot tub with a few girls from General Affairs, holding a nearly empty bottle of vodka and was screaming something at Eric, who was also shirtless. Eric was rolling his eyes and carrying a quickly melting ice cream cone to Alan, who was laying in the shade under a tree.

William sighed, irritated that Grell had wasted so much of their budget on something as ridiculous as a hot tub. "So foolish" he muttered as he walked back to his desk and sat down again. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

A sharp bang on the door caused him to jump, disoriented. "I must have fallen asleep." He thought as he fixed his glasses that had slipped off of his face. "Uh…Come in" he said. Ronald opened the door and walked in. He had put his work clothes back on and was smirking slightly. "Did you fall asleep boss?" he asked. "No of course not." William said sharply. "What do you want?"

Ronald smirked again, knowing William was lying. "Well I just wanted to bring you some cake and fruit punch since you missed the party, and I figured you might be hungry since it's so late and stuff." He said with obvious sincerity. "William glanced at his watch and noticed that it was already past 7pm. He felt extremely embarrassed that he had dosed off and slept so long, but he refused to let that show. "Would that punch happen to be spiked with alcohol? Because I don't drink at work, which I'm sure you know is a rule that _you_ obviously broke today."

Ronald looked down at his shoes and stammered, "Sorry boss.. I mean, what fun is a party if you don't have a little bit of booze?" William glared at him coldly and said "you should be receiving overtime for this, but I'll let it slide this once. Did Sutcliffe get rid of the hot tub? Because it is not staying on dispatch society property. I don't care what he does with it, but it is NOT staying out there on the lawn."

Ronald flashed William a charming smile and said "oh yeah, he already took care of it! He didn't want to make you mad, so he already got it out of here and cleaned up everything before you woke up from your nap."

William glared at him again and said, "I wasn't asleep. And I'm glad he took care of it, I don't understand what the fun is in getting drunk in a pool of hot water. Foolishness indeed, and a waste of our budget…Now, if you please, I'd like to get back to work so that I can go home Knox." He waved his hand for Ronald to leave.

Ronald placed the cake and punch on Will's desk and turned to leave. Obviously William was in a bad mood and he didn't want to anger him. "Alright! Well I'm done for today, so I think l'll be heading out! Night Spears-sempai!" he walked out of William's office, slightly slamming the door behind him. William flinched and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he had slept for so long, and that had actually cleaned up his mess without him having to interfere and fix everything. Something felt wrong about the whole situation. It surprised him he had not seen or heard from Grell all day, because usually Grell would've been busting into his office making a bunch of racket and attempting to force him to attend the party. He honestly felt a little let down that Grell had not even made an attempt at inviting him to the party, although he would never allow himself to admit something like that. He sighed and pushed the thoughts away, planning to finish all of his paper work before going home.

Ch 2.

The next few weeks carried on as usual, and Williams stress level increased to twice as much as usual due to Ronald and Grell's recent screw up. A demon had interfered in their collection, and in the mist of their battle they had damaged a hotel and a building, and also injured a few innocent humans. William rubbed between his eyes to prevent the headache that was threatening to form. He knew it was good that they had eliminated the demon, but he hated how they always had to be so destructive with their fighting styles. "At least they managed to collect the soul with no trouble." He thought with a sigh.

Grell suddenly burst into his office and William glared at him coldly. "Will! How are you today darling?" he yelled dramatically.

"What do you want?" William said with a sigh.

Grell sat down on his desk, knocking over a few papers and said, "Well I want you of course, but you keep insisting on being stubborn." He said with a wink. William resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "that's obviously not what I meant."

Grell reached over and ran his fingers through Williams's hair, and he tensed up at the unwanted contact. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know me and Ronnie messed up and made you mad. I haven't seen much of you lately. You've been staying in your office more lately and I just wanted to try to help if you were too stressed." He said

Williams's heart beat faster at Grell's sincere words, but he refused to show it. "I am stressed because you and Knox cannot seem to do your job correctly, and I am always stuck cleaning up your messes." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Grell huffed, standing up. "Look, I know I make mistakes, and I was only trying to help." He said, getting slightly angry. "There's no reason for you to be so cold all of the time. Can't you see that I care about you?"

Williams eyes widened slightly in surprise. He had not expected the fiery redhead to be so direct with his feelings. He was even more surprised to hear something like that come from Grell's usually flirty mouth. "All you care about is goofing off all of the time, and chasing after that demon Sebastian." William scoffed. He would not allow himself to be affected by the redheads caring words. He would not allow himself to care.

Grell's eyes darkened and he said "that is not true, and if you payed more attention, you would realize that there are many people here who care about you. There's no reason for you to isolate yourself and act so coldly to others like you does. Every time I try to show you any affection you shove me away. And the only way I seem to get your attention is by making mistakes."

William refused to meet Grell's eyes, looking down at his paper work instead. "If that is all you wanted to talk about, please take your leave now. I have a lot of work that I need to finish."

Grell rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip. "Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. That's all you care about. I know you have a heart hidden in there somewhere." He said sadly. He walked over to William and abruptly put both hands on his face. Before William had a chance to pull away, Grell pulled him into a heated kiss, their lips crushing together roughly. William froze, his eyes wide open. Grell had always flirted with him, but it he had never taken things this far before. As quickly as the kiss began, it ended as Grell released him and stepped back, his eyes blazing with desire.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. I'm tired of waiting. Now maybe you will understand." Grell said, as he turned and quickly walked out Williams's office before he could say a word.

William sat there for a few seconds, shocked. He slowly reached up and touched his lips, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Grell had just kissed him, and in his heart he knew he hadn't wanted him to stop. Did Grell actually care about him? He had always flirted, but he never took it seriously. William had always closed his heart off to everyone, not wanting to experience the heartbreak of loving someone who did not truly care. He was extremely confused, his mind told him to forget what had just happened and get back to work, but his heart betrayed his mind. He shook his head and returned to his paperwork, pushing all thoughts about Grell out of his mind and ignoring the heated feeling in his body from the redheads kiss.

 **Ch3**.

A few days passed and William continued to have fleeting thoughts about Grell. He imagined what kissing his soft warm lips again would be like. He had always found Grell very attractive since the day they had met at the academy, but he had never allowed himself to dwell on these kinds of thoughts. His job as a reaper came first, and there was never room for any feelings of desire in his life. At least that is what he would tell himself to ward away the fantasies he often had about his coworker. By burring himself in paperwork and keeping the redheaded reaper as far away from him as possible, he was able to keep his feelings hidden by his cold act. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Grell had gone the rest of the week pretending nothing had happened at all. He continued his flirting act and overdramatic actions, but he did not attempt to kiss Will again or say anything else about his feelings for him. William began to feel hot anytime Grell came near him, and he had to work extremely hard to not let his emotions show. He felt like he was going to go insane if he had to keep this up any longer.

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he felt something drip on his forehead and his eyes snapped open sharply in alarm. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the source of the water, when he noticed a large wet spot on the ceiling. "What on earth is that?" he thought, standing up to get a closer look. A few more drops of water fell from the wet patch and onto his desk, wetting a few of his papers. He was extremely confused, he was on the fourth floor, and there were six other floors above him. The fifth floor of the building was mainly unused storage rooms and a select few small offices that were mainly used only if there wasn't enough space for new recruits on the main floor. There was no way that water was leaking from outside, so there must have been a busted pipe in the storage room above his office.

"Lovely, another problem to deal with." He thought, running his fingers through his hair and sighing again. "At least it will distract me from thinking of _him_." He decided he would go up and check on the problem in order to see how bad the situation had gotten. It was late in the evening, and all of the other workers had already gone home for the night, so the leak wouldn't be able to be repaired until in the morning. Still, he did not want his office to flood overnight, so he figured there might be something he could do. He placed his trash can on his desk to catch the falling water, and stacked all of his paperwork on his chair to keep it dry. He then left his office a walked up the stairs to locate the flooding storage room.

He walked up to the door, and was confused about why the light in the storage room was on. He heard laughing voices on the other side of the door, and angrily slammed the door open, however he did not expect to find what he saw. The hot tub that Grell had supposedly 'got rid of' was in the middle of the room, and inside it were Grell, Ronald, Alan and Eric. They were laughing as Ronald attempted to do some sort of handstand, effectively sloshing a lot of water all over the floor. Eric had a bottle of some kind of liquor and his arm around Alan, who was giggling cutely and obviously very tipsy. Grell had his hair pulled up in a messy bun and was wearing another woman's bikini, that was a very dark shade of red with white lace around the top. There was a plate of fruit sitting on a nearby box, and multiple bottles of alcohol were lying on the floor.

Williams face turned red with anger and he yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING?" Everyone froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh shit. Were dead." Ronald muttered, his hair dripping wet from his attempted handstand.

William was furious. "I know you are all idiots, but I never expected you to go this far!" he yelled "This is an office, not a playground! You can't put a damn hot tub on the fifth floor of a building! My office is dripping water through the ceiling! I ought to fire all four of you for this!"

"Sorry boss" Eric said, rubbing the back of his head. "We were just having a bit of fun."

"FUN!?" William exclaimed, he was so angry he had no words for the situation. "Whose idea was this anyway!?"

Everyone looked down except Grell, intimidated by Williams rage "It was my idea. Don't punish them, they were just going along with my idea." He said, seemingly unafraid of Williams's anger.

"Everyone get out now before I fire each one of you. You are all receiving overtime for the next few months, and you will fix the floor tomorrow when you are not intoxicated. Be here first thing in the morning before the whole ceiling falls in!" He yelled ferociously, nearly shaking with anger.

Everyone got out of the tub and scrambled for the door quickly, grabbing their work clothes on the way out. "Not you Grell" William said, "You are going to clean up all of the water and alcohol mess right now"

Grell nodded, not meeting his eyes this time. "Okay, sorry Will. This was only a one time thing, we were going to have it all packed up in the morning. I figured it would be okay to store it in here until the next spring festival." He didn't bother to wrap a towel around himself as he began to gather up the bottles off of the floor, giving William a full view of his long legs in the skimpy bikini.

William sighed, his anger slightly lessening "storing it would have been fine. Not having a party with this contraption filled with water. It could have fallen through the floor! Do you realize how heavy this thing is?"

Grell stared at him wide eyed, he obviously hadn't thought of that. "I didn't even think of that. It wasn't heavy to me when I carried it up here, I didn't mean for us to get the floor so wet" he said quietly. William silently stared at him, wondering how someone so idiotic could be so alluring at the same time. He could feel his face growing hot as he stared at Grell's flawless body, his ridiculous bikini leaving nothing to the imagination. His anger was slowly fading, being replaced by a hot feeling of desire. He needed to leave soon or else he didn't know if he would be able to control himself.

Grell noticed that William had become extremely quit and glanced at him with a smirk as he noticed him staring. "Why don't you join me in the hot tub and we can have some fun instead of you being mad at me? It's really warm, and it might help you relax."

"No" William said sharply. "I am your boss and I would not partake in such a ridiculous affair like playing around in a hot tub that SHOULD NOT EVEN BE HERE. Hurry up and clean this place up so that I can go home already"

Grell noticed how flushed his face had become and he smiled a devious grin crept across his face as he walked over to William and pushed him up against a stack of boxes. "If that is really what you wanted, why are you blushing so much?" he asked quietly.

"I am not" William said, "remove yourself from me and continue to clean this place up" His heart was beginning to beat faster as Grell's body pressed against his. His mind told him to run, but he couldn't bring himself to shove Grell away.

"You say that, but your body is saying something different" Grell said seductively, batting his long eyelashes as he stared up at William. "If you want me to leave you alone, all you have to do is shove me away like you have every other time." Grell said this without allowing his voice to quiver, but his heart was beating fast as he silently prayed that William would not reject him.

William knew that if he shoved Grell away, he would likely leave him alone for a very long time, possibly forever. His mind told him to do it, to leave right now and never have to worry about Grell again. But it was time to start being honest with himself. He was in love with Grell, but he had never let himself acknowledge that fact. Grell reached up and softly stroked Williams face, staring into his eyes, waiting for his response.

William shuddered at his touch, and slowly brought his hands up to rest on Grell's hips. Grell gasped at Williams touch, taking it to mean that he was not going to reject him. He smiled happily and pulled William into a surprisingly gentle kiss. William kissed him back shyly at first, nervous to be doing this after holding back for so long. He groaned and shuddered as Grell ran his skillful tongue across his lower lip. He pulled Grell closer to him, allowing himself to be completely pinned against the stack of boxes as he kissed him more forcefully.

William bit Grell's lower lip gently, making Grell moan and kiss him more passionately. Grell slipped his hand between their bodies and stroked Williams growing erection through his pants. William gasped at the feeling and involuntarily thrusted against his hand. Grell smirked and pulled away from their kiss, making William look at him questioningly. "I have an idea" Grell said with a wide smile. "If we have a hot tub we might as well take advantage of it" William nodded, too aroused and light headed to speak as Grell quickly stripped him of his suit and tie, leaving him in only his undergarments.

"You are very gorgeous William. Absolutely perfect" he said as he stepped back and admired Williams's lean muscular body. He resisted the urge to tell William that he loved him, not knowing if his feeling were entirely reciprocated. Now that they had broke the barrier holding him back, William allowed himself to look at Grell's body without feeling embarrassed or lying to himself. He knew he should be regretting letting things go this far, but he didn't feel any regret at all. Being with Grell felt right. Kissing him felt right. He was not going to hold back anymore, the time for that had already passed.

Grell pulled William towards the hot tub and they both climbed in, quickly relaxing into the hot bubbling water. William sat down and pulled Grell into his lap so that he was straddling him. "aahhh…" Grell moaned as their erections rubbed together through the thin cloth that separated them. They continued to kiss and William let his hands explore Grell's perfect body. He untied the bikini top and tossed it on the ground outside the hot tub, running his hands down Grell's back as he shuddered. Grell stroked his chest and began to tease Williams nipples as he bit down on Williams bottom lip. "nhhh…" William moaned at the slight pain that turned him on even more.

Grell's breathing hitched as William broke away from his lips and began to bite his neck sharply. He kept biting and kissing until he found a certain spot at the base of his neck that made him cry out "ahh William!" he moaned, grabbing a handful of Williams hair. Knowing that he was able to cause Grell to make such wanton noises was a huge turn on for William and he wrapped his hands around Grell's waist and thrusted his hips up against him. "mmmhh.. " Grell moaned again and he moved off of Williams lap slightly so that he could remove his undergarments. They were thrown out of the hot tub as William quickly removed Grell's bikini bottoms as well.

"I have to admit, those really suit you" William whispered into Grell's ear before he bit down on his earlobe gently. Grell gasped again as he sat back down into Williams lap, wrapping his legs around his back to allow their arousal to rub together. They both moaned at the wave of pleasure that flowed through their bodies. As Grell wrapped his skillful fingers around both of their erections and began to stroke, William let out a loud moan and kissed him forcefully. He slipped his tongue into Grell's mouth and they continued their forceful and heated kiss, not battling for dominance, just enjoying the feeling of each other. He ran his finger over Grell's chest, stroking and teasing his nipples, causing him to cry out. William felt overcome by the combined feeling of Grell's gentle hand and skillful tongue and he was unable to keep himself from thrusting into Grell's hand. "ahhh so good…" he moaned, and felt Grell smile into their kiss.

"mmmnnhh" Grell moaned. "I can't take it anymore Will, I want you. Now."

William nodded as Grell stood up and sat on the wide edge of the hot tub. Williams breath hitched as he looked up at the beautiful man in front of him. He stood and stroked Grell's face "you are completely perfect" he whispered, untying Grell's long hair from the messy bun he had it tied up in. Grell's face lit up with happiness as he heard his love say those words and quickly pulled him into another passionate kiss. William moaned as Grell kissed him with so much passion that he felt like his body was going to melt. His erection was throbbing with the need for release as he was pulled closer to Grell and pressed against his stomach.

William pulled back slightly and asked, "do you have anything?" Grell nodded and reached over the side of the hot tub to retrieve his coat off of the floor. From his pocket he pulled a small bottle of lubricant and handed it to William. Grell smiled and looked at William seductively, "I was keeping this just in case you ever decided to bend me over your desk" he said teasingly. William rolled his eyes but he couldn't contain a small smirk, "iv thought of that many times" he admitted honestly, surprising Grell.

Grell laughed and kissed William again, reaching down and stroking the tip of his erection teasingly. Williams breath hitched as pleasure ran throughout his body. He poured the lube on his fingers and began to stroke Grell's entrance lightly, making him whine softly. He kissed his lips lightly, and began to trail soft kisses down his neck and chest before kneeling down in the water between Grell's legs. Grell's eyes widened in surprise and his heart began to beat uncontrollably fast when he realized what William had intended to do. William licked the tip of Grell's erection cautiously, causing him to moan. He licked his erection from top to bottom a few times before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking gently. "ahhhh…mmmhh" Grell moaned loudly, even though he knew William had never done this before, he was surprisingly good at it. William continued to pleasure Grell, taking as much of his erection into his mouth as he could, while also inserting two fingers into him to prepare him. William moaned at how warm and tight Grell was. He couldn't help thinking about how it would feel to be inside him. He began to thrust his fingers in and out slowly while continuing to slide his tongue over Grell's cock.

"mnnnn..Will…" Grell moaned as he closed his eyes and bit his knuckle in order to keep himself from thrusting into Williams mouth. "Ahh…Will if you keep that up I'm going to come.." he gasped.

Grell's words caused a wave of arousal to course through his body and William shuddered. He slowly pulled his fingers out and slid Grell's cock out his mouth before kissing up Grell's stomach and chest until he reached his lips again. Grell took the bottle of lube from where William had placed it on the side of the tub and poured it on his hand. He took Williams erection in his hand and stroked it all the way down and up, teasing him and slicking him up with the lube. William hissed at the sudden wave of pleasure that nearly made him dizzy. Grell was intoxicating and his touch felt so good that he couldn't hold back much longer.

Grell and William locked eyes and Grell nodded, wrapping his arms around Wills neck and spreading his legs wider. William pushed his cock up against Grell's entrance, and Grell closed his eyes and sighed as William slowly slipped inside. "oh god! Grell!" William moaned as he is surrounded by Grell's tight heat. He continued to slowly push until was completely inside, panting slightly and trying to stay still while Grell adjusted to his size.

A few seconds passed and Grell began thrusting against William, wrapping his legs around his waist and moaning loudly. He began kissing him roughly as he thrust into him, running a hand through Grell's beautiful hair. Grell thrust his tongue into Williams mouth and nipped his bottom lip roughly. William kissed him back with just as much force, pulling his hair sharply and causing him to moan again.

"Will…more.. harder.." Grell moaned between rough kisses. William bit his lip in response and cupped his hands beneath Grell's bottom, slightly lifting him off of the rim of the tub so that he could thrust at a different angle. He thrust into him harder, hitting Grell's sweet spot and causing him to scratch Williams back sharply and moan "ahh! Yes there!"

Every noise that Grell made sent waves of arousal to Williams groin and he felt himself getting close to the edge. He lifted Grell up completely and thrusted into him roughly, allowing Grell's throbbing erection to rub between their stomachs as he was roughly filled with Williams hard length. "mmmnnn William you feel so good" he moaned, and that sent William over the edge. "Ahhhhh Grell!" he cried as he came inside Grell's tight body. Grell moaned and bit down on Williams neck hard, hearing William call his name so passionately was too much and he came as William thrusted inside him once more. Williams knees went weak and he set Grell back on the side of the tub before pulling out of him slowly. He collapsed back into the water and pulled Grell with him, wrapping his arms around his back and bringing him in for a few sweet kisses.

"I love you" William said between kisses, "I always have. I should've told you sooner."

Grell's eyes widened in surprise and he stroked Williams face as he looked into his eyes, "I love you too. More than I can explain with words." He buried his face in Williams neck and hugged him tightly.

They continued to kiss and cuddle in the hot tub, no words were needed to completely understand eachothers feelings. Grell had never been happier in his life, his amazing William was now completely his. "I have to admit," said William before pulling Grell close for another passionate kiss, "this hot tub was a good idea"


End file.
